


A Testy Test

by roxxihearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, QQ pls dont judge i wrote this in literally 5 minutes, i didnt even mean to write anything, this is a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxxihearts/pseuds/roxxihearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just testing layout and comments to see what i can do. There is a small story but honestly not really?? Naruto and Sasuke act stupid and Sakura gets mad the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Testy Test

"Oh my stars and garters!" Naruto said dramatically, throwing his body at Sasuke's in a parody of a swoon. Considering that Naruto was 5 feet 11 inches and 220 pounds of pure muscle, it wasn't a pretty picture as he slammed them both into the desks of the classroom and hit the floor with a crash.

Sasuke wasn't one to let such things slide, and immediately twisted them over and punched Naruto directly in the gut. "My sweet Scarlett, I'll never let you go." He snarled. He himself wasn't a small guy, being taller than Naruto at 6 foot two and even though he weighed less, the power he put behind the punch winded Naruto completely.

Their theatre director and best friend Sakura Haruno, stared at them in a seething rage before picking up two desks and slamming them over their heads. She didn't know why she thought they could handle even a simple thing as reviewing the script. Stepping over their unconscious bodies, she walked out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.


End file.
